401
Name: 401 Gang colors/symbols, if applicable: ? Territory: (Marked on undercity map in yellow) The 401 gang lives in an old hotel with 4 floors. It was originally a really fancy hotel for the wealthy people, equipped with the finest furniture, decorations, modern technology and plenty of bathrooms. Today, the building has settled in a skewed way; partly sunken into the ground, parts of the building broken, providing the gang members with several places to hide out in. The parts of the hotel that aren’t cleaned up for being used as living quarters are filled with broken traces of the hotel’s days of glory; broken chandeliers, worn pianos, more or less complete fancy dinner furniture, and dust on the once so shiny marble floors. Several of the unused parts and floors also have all sorts of odd, mysterious walkways and rooms. The old hotel restaurant on ground floor is used as dining hall and kitchen. And they have a room full of washing machines! Some of them actually work! They even managed to get one of the old elevators fixed some years ago; it’s rarely used but it is functional between the ground floor and the third. Age: Old, large gang. Been around long enough to have several generations born Outside. Size: about 70 people Temperament/Activities: Under normal conditions they tend to help Tweeners and rescue people from Inside, thus they are more cautious than hostile when it comes to fresh faces. Tend to cooperate with other gangs and do favors for them instead of fighting to maintain their territory, but they do have enough manpower to fight if they need to. Close to East Don and two major robot lines, they are a gang under pressure, which makes them a less open and trusting gang than York Mills in general. The two gangs usually feel fairly alike in good times but in times of stress, 401 can be outright hostile. ' Members:' (partial list) Leaders - Eastbound, Westbound (Escaped together from factory more then 40 years ago. Their gang is structured hierarchically and they're at the top of the food chain, especially Westbound.) Adult members - Shepperd, Leslie, Cola, CLOUDY, Tesco Children - Peanut (8), FEVER (15) Outsiders loosely affiliated with gang: Rain, Velvet, Kay Notable NPCS: Beaver (401) "Somewhere in his early thirties, not quite too tall and already with a receding hairline. He had rather large front teeth, but they were easily ignored in favour of his handsome face. Broad shoulders. Stubble." Sheppard (401) A somewhat high ranking jerk in 401 who has succeeded in turning half of 401 against Aloe as a scapegoat for their problems with East Don. He is also mistrustful of all tweeners, non-401ers and even the newer members of his own gang. He believes strongly in a system of hierarchy in 401, making sure everyone knows their place and nobody is snooping around where they shouldn't be. Has been described as a 'gruff older man'. Strong, tall and dark, with hair that's starting to go silver at the sides. Brown eyes. Lexington (401) Gay man, one of Kay's lovers. A nice enough guy but he suspects Aloe in the latest East Don attack. A follower rather than a leader, insecure and easily convinced by a good argument. Slightly jealous of Vel but knows better than to take it to heart. Mist, Cloudy and Domus attacked Aloe and cut his cheek, blaming him for the death of Mist's sister Fountain that was the result of an East Don attack that happened while Aloe was at York Mills. Lexington was with them and did nothing to stop the attack.